Darla
History Darla's human history has mostly been lost and forgotten, even by the vampire herself. It is known she was born towards the end of the 15th century somewhere in the British Isles. She became a prostitute, eventually emigrating to the Virginia colony. There, she somehow became quite wealthy but also contracted syphilis. In the year 1609, she lay dying in her luxurious home, when a priest came to visit her. Darla had grown to dislike religion over her life, and scoffed at the priest until he revealed himself to be the Master. He sired her and, at some point, named her Darla. Darla became a member of the Order of Aurelius, though she often traveled the world on her own. In 1753, in Ireland, Darla encountered a man named Liam. She lured him into an alleyway and there, sired him. When he rose from the dead and slaughtered his family, she named him "Angelus" -- inspired by his sister's belief that she was an angel. In 1760, she brought Angelus to meet the Master. Her progeny openly mocked her sire. She was given the option of staying with the Order of Aurelius, or following her lover. Darla chose to follow Angelus, and left the Order. By the year 1764, Angelus and Darla had caught the attention of Daniel Holtz, so they traveled to York where they slew his family -- including his infant son -- and sired his daughter, Sarah Holtz, so that he would be forced to kill her. Holtz began a relentless pursuit of the vampiric duo. He nearly captured them in 1765 in Marseilles, where Darla and Angelus had been joined by vampires James and Elisabeth. The group burned the village of Comte de Leon to the ground, drawing Holtz' attention. To save herself, Darla abandoned Angelus in a burning barn and fled to Morocco. Despite this betrayal, they were soon reunited. They found themselves in Rome in 1771, where Holtz managed to capture Angelus. Realizing he was torturing Angelus with the help of the Inquisitore, Darla raised the aid of a large number of local vampires. They freed Angelus and slew his torturers. When the opportunity arose to kill Holtz, Darla declined -- feeling as though he was part of their twisted family. The Whirlwind Returning to London in 1860, Darla found a gift for her beloved Angelus -- a girl who possessed the gift of foresight named Drusilla. Angelus tortured and stalked the girl, driving her insane, and then siring her. The trio cut a bloody swath through Europe until 1880, when Darla encouraged Drusilla to choose a sire of her own. The poet, William the Bloody (who would come to be known as Spike), became a fearsome force to be reckoned with -- although Darla reunited briefly with the Master after fighting with Angelus. Ultimately, she reunited with her family. Shortly after this, Spike's brutal attacks began to draw undue attention to them. Darla named the foursome "The Whirlwind" as they fled from London to Yorkshire. Darla, and her family, traveled to Rome in 1894. There, she met the Immortal -- who had previously saved a group of nuns from Angelus. He had Spike and Angelus captured, and then seduced Drusilla and Darla into a ménage à trois, something they had never done with Spike and Angelus. A few years after this, the Whirlwind traveled to Budapest to wreak havoc in the chaos that followed an earthquake. In 1898, the Whirlwind arrived in Borsa, Romania. Darla presented Angelus with a gift -- the favored daughter of Clan Kalderash. Angelus raped and murdered the girl, while Darla watched. The Kalderash Elders inflicted Angelus with a curse -- giving him a soul. Angelus came to Darla for help, but she rejected him for having a "filthy soul". She took Drusilla and Darla with her, and slaughtered the Kalderash gypsies. Later in the same year, Drusilla and Darla nearly became Brides of Dracula, but Spike led a mob on Dracula's castle in Whitby, Yorkshire and they escaped. In 1900, what remained of the Whirlwind made their way to China to enjoy the chaos of the Boxer Rebellion. There, Angelus reuinited with them -- hoping to prove he could still be part of the Whirlwind. Darla attempted to have him kill an infant, as proof, but Angelus escaped out a window with the child, saving its life. Darla and Angelus crossed paths once again in Budapest a year later. In 1934, Darla was living in Berlin, alone. She relocated to England in 1943. By 1959, Darla had reunited with the Master and made her way to Sunnydale. Season 1 Darla assisted in the Harvest, though Luke was chosen to be the Vessel. Though disappointed at the time, she would later be grateful when Luke was slain by Buffy Summers. With him gone, Darla became the Master's right-hand servant. Powers & Abilities Darla has all of the normal powers and abilities of an ordinary vampire -- greatly augmented by her centuries as an undead. Appearances At the Mouth of Hell *Episode 3: Welcome to Hellmouth *Episode 4: The Harvest Source Darla is a character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: the Series. Category:The Whirlwind Category:Order of Aurelius Category:Vampire Characters Category:Characters Category:The Master's Bloodline Category:Residents of Sunnydale Category:At the Mouth of Hell Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Secondary Villains Category:Villains Category:Female Characters